


“I’m sick of being ‘the other guy.’”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Nino and Ohno were reluctant on making Aiba join their mission, but eventually, he managed to get a role for the mission. Will he able to fulfill his task and not let their covers blow up?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I’m sick of being ‘the other guy.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another idea I have wanted to write for quite a while. I hope that you'll enjoy it as well!! ^^

“ _ Oh, come on Nino! Let me take part in the mission! Please! _ ”

“ _ Aiba, you’re not a great actor, you can’t lie. Also, you trust people too easily and spill everything. _ ”

“ _ There must be something I can do! _ ”

" _ Aiba, it's better if Ohno and I handle this situation. _ "

“ _ I’m sick of being ‘the other guy.’ _ ”

If Aiba was now in one of the most luxurious houses in Tokyo, it was thanks to that conversation. Nino’s target was his rival actor Kazamoto, who had stolen his academy award from him. Apparently, Ohno, their friend, had heard that the man had bribed the board to win the prize, because that trophy was destined to Nino.

Needless to say that Ninomiya got enraged to the point of brushing up his hacker skills to find out where the trophy was. Or at least, to find some evidence that Kazamoto had cheated. When he found out that his yearned prize was at Kazamoto’s house, he planned to go to his Christmas party to have an alibi, while Ohno would sneak in to search for the trophy or at least any other evidence. 

Aiba felt left out by that mission and at last, he managed to get a role in it. He was able to get the invitation thanks to his job as a model, and his mission was to gather information about Kazamoto and his victory.

He was now scanning all the room, checking for someone who seemed to know the actor very well. He spotted a man, who had just finished talking with him and was now headed to the bar counter. The man was a very fine one too, so Masaki didn’t think twice and joined him.

_ If I think of this as flirting, I should be able to look natural. _

Coming up beside him, he tried to start a normal conversation, “Any recommendation?”

The slightly shorter man glanced at him suspiciously, “Are you asking me?”

He looked around, “Do you see anyone else?”

Receiving a sigh as a reply, Aiba noticed that the man wasn’t drinking anything, but was only standing behind the counter rather sternly.

“I guess I’ll go with red wine,” he said, filling up a glass for himself and then slid beside the other one, “So, why you’re not drinking at a party? You’re the one who has to drive or you’re simply weak with alcohol?”

“I’m working,” was the short reply of the man.

“Oh, really? I’m working too! Well, not like  _ really _ working, but I got something to do,” he said, before sipping from his glass, “I’m on a mission.”

The man’s face lit up all of a sudden, apparently interested in what he had just said, “What do you mean ‘on a mission’?”

“Well, a bad guy did something bad and my friends and I are trying to get back at him for that,” he explained.

“And who’s this bad guy?” 

Aiba looked at the man and smirked, leaning in so close that he was now breathing on the stranger’s lips, “Information not possible to disclose.”

He retrieved laughing and even got a smile out of the other man.

“I’m Aiba Masaki by the way.”

The shorter man studied him for a bit before rolling his eyes in amusement, surely getting that Aiba was flirting, “Sakurai Sho.”

“And what do you do for a living Sakurai Sho?”

“What I’m doing now, since I’m working.”

Aiba smirked once again, “Talking with handsome guys?”

Sakurai chuckled, shaking his head. His stiff posture had now muted into a more relaxed one, and Masaki was very happy to see that. For this reason, he nudged him, eager to know the answer to his question. The other man, then, looked around before asking him to come closer, so he could whisper into his ear.

“Information not possible to disclose.”

He burst out laughing, loving the man’s teasing. He was having such a good time that he had almost forgotten his purpose there.

After a while, he cleared his throat and started to follow his plan, “So, I saw you talking with Kazamtoo before. Do you know him?”

“Not on a personal level. Why?” Sho questioned, his eyes now wary again. To be honest, he hoped that the man was his friend, so there were more chances that he knew something about the competition. However, one never knows, so he furthered his investigation.

“I just happened to see you talking before.”

“Were you spying on us?”

“No, it’s just that…” he trailed off, before moving closer to the other one, “Kazamoto is part of my mission.”

Sakurai’s head immediately turned towards him, “Is he the bad guy?”

He nodded, as he finished his drink.

“What did he do?”

Masaki stared at Sakurai, who was looking at him intensely. He wasn’t Kazamoto’s friend, so… there shouldn’t have been any problem if he told him their plan, right? Sakurai seemed trustful, and maybe he could actually help him with gathering information. Two heads are better than one, right? Also, Aiba really hoped that he could get Sho in his bed that night.

“I’ll tell you just because you look trustworthy,” he started, “Basically, he paid off the board to get the academy award, when actually the real winner was Ninomiya Kazunari. So, we’re looking for some evidence and in the meanwhile, we’re trying to steal the trophy.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes, no lie. I could never lie to someone as handsome as you,” he flirted.

Sakurai laughed embarrassed, before running a hand on Aiba’s arm and resting his hand in his chest, “What a pity that you are on this mission. I hoped that we could go somewhere more  _ private _ …”

Hearing those words, Aiba’s mind put aside his mission, “I could take a break actually. After all, the party has just begun.”

Sho smirked, as he withdrew from Aiba and signaled him to follow him. Aiba did happily, wrapping his arm around Sakurai’s waist.

_ Nino, please forgive me, but you know that sex comes before anything… _ He thought while glancing at his friend, who was now talking with some actresses. 

Sho seemed to know his way since he brought him to a bedroom without having to search for it. Aiba dismissed it, reasoning that maybe he had just happened to come to this house before, for another party. When they were in the room, Sakurai made him stand in front of the bed, as he rested his hands on his chest.

“I feel bad for your friends. You had to steal a trophy but the only one who got stolen was you.”

“Nah, they’ll be fine. Those two didn’t even want me to be part of the mission before.”

“So, in total, you are three?”

He nodded, beginning to leave feather-like kisses on Sho’s neck.

“And what are they doing?”

“Nino is at the party to have an alibi, while Ohno is searching for the trophy,” he replied absent-mindedly, as he pressed his hands on Sho’s butt and squeezed it.

“Nino as in Ninomiya Kazunari?”

“Yeah.”

Sakurai cupped his face and made him look at him, “Aiba Masaki, thank you very much. I owe you one.”

Masaki had barely the time to ask what he meant, before his groin was hit by Sho’s knee. The man then threw him on the bed and immobilized his wrists, tying them up with what felt like handcuffs. 

“What the hell?”

Aiba’s face was smashed to the bed, as Sakurai climbed on him, “About my job, I’m the head of security here. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Masaki widened his eyes before closing them, cursing himself for having caused the plan to go awry. 

“At the party there’s Ninomiya Kazunari, while someone called Ohno is currently searching the academy trophy around the house. Jun, I’ll entrust this to you,” Sakurai spoke, probably to some kind of earbuds or something.

Aiba sighed, as he tried to peek at the other man, who was still on him, “May I say something?”

“You may.”

“This wasn’t how I wanted you to ride me.”


End file.
